


Reunions & Relationships

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: When Hermione gets invited an Anniversary Ball, Tony agrees to be her fake date, so she doesn't have to go alone.





	Reunions & Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMFBingo2018. Square N5 Fake Dating
> 
> Contains swearing and someone getting punched in the face.

_Dear Miss H. Granger,_  
  


_We would like to formally invite you to the British Ministry of Magic Celebratory Ball to celebrate ten years since Voldemort’s Rein ended. The ball will take place on the 2 nd May 2008 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Guest’s will be required to apparate to Hogsmeade and take carriages to the school._

_  
Guests are expected to arrive at around 7.30pm and a buffet meal will be served at 8.30pm._

_You are also allowed to bring one additional guest with you._  
  


_Please respond to the letter by the 21 st April 2008, if you will be attending and if you will be bringing a guest._

_Regards_  
  


_Andrea Goare,_

_Secretary for the Ministry of Magic_

Hermione stared at the letter in her hands, had it really been ten years since the war ended, she asked herself.  Had she really been in America for five years?  She pondered if she should attend, whilst it would be nice to see Harry and Ginny, as well as Luna and Neville, and of course the Professor’s she really didn’t want to see some of her old classmates who would be in attendance nor deal with the relationship questions and she really didn’t want to see her ex-boyfriend, Ronald Weasley.

 

Her attention was drawn to the owl who was patiently awaiting a response. Hermione shook her head, before muttering to the bird, “I’m not going to go, so there isn’t a response.”

 

The bird continued to look at it and then at the envelope on the table. Hermione then realised there was another sheet of parchment in the envelope. Taking it out and quickly reading it Hermione got annoyed as she read the private letter from the Minister of Magic.

 

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope things are going well over in America. You are certainly missed back in dreary England._

_I very much look forward to seeing you at the Ball, and I know several Order members do as well. After all, we haven’t seen you in nearly five years._

_See you on the 2 nd May,_

_Love Kings,_

“What’s that letter done to you?” a male voice asked from behind her.

“Nothing Tony,” Hermione replied, turning around to look at her boss and friend.

“You sure about that?” He continued, “I mean you look like you want to burn a hole in it with the way you were glaring at it.”

“It’s a letter from an old friend,” Hermione explained, “I’ve been invited to an anniversary ball for the war I told you about, and my old friend is trying to guilt me into going.”

“Is it working?” Tony queried, though he already knew the answer.

“Partly,” Hermione sighed.

“But?” Tony needled, hoping to get a little bit more information from her.

“My ex will be there,” Hermione whispered, but Tony caught it, “And I know I will get all the questions about why I’m still single and...”

“Do you get to bring a plus one?” Tony cut her off.

“Yeah,” Hermione answered, “Why?”

“Well you are looking at your fake date for the evening,” Tony grinned at her.

“Tony, I cannot possibly ask you...” Hermione stated.

“Oh, I offered,” Tony winked, “Plus I get to explore this magical world of yours so it’s a win for me.”

Hermione smiled at him, “thank you.”

Tony nodded, “So where and when is this ball of yours?”

“It’s at my old school at the beginning of May,” Hermione handed Tony the invite so he could read the information.

“I’m buying you a dress by the way,” Tony informed her as read the letter, “JARVIS, pencil in my jet to an airport in- Mia where is Hogwarts?”

“Scotland, but I can apparate from anywhere in Britain so it doesn’t matter where the jet lands,” Hermione replied.

“Whatever airport in Scotland that will have us at the beginning of May and can you also book a hotel for a few nights as well?” Tony asked his A.I.

“Certainly Sir,” JARVIS responded.

***

“You look stunning Mia,” Tony grinned at the woman he had slowly become to admire and though he would never admit it to anyone he was slowly falling in love with her, but after the ordeal, with Pepper, he had sworn off relationships.  Mia and himself were better off friends, apart from tonight where they would have to fool a large group of witches and wizards that they were a couple.

“Thanks, Tony,” Hermione smiled at him, “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

“What are you talking about?” He winked at her, “I always look fantastic.”

“Sure you do,” Hermione poked her tongue out at him.

“So you ready to go?” Tony asked her.

Hermione nodded in response before wrapping Tony into a hug, “Hold me tight, you don’t want to lose anything,” she whispered in his ear before apparating them to Hogsmeade.

“Lose anything?” Tony panicked as he was transported away, “Oh God I’m going to be sick,” he muttered on landing.

“Here drink this,” Hermione handed Tony a Pepper-Up Potion, “It will help with the nausea.”

“That was horrible,” Tony spluttered as he finished the potion, “the potion too.”

“Side-Along Apparition takes some getting used to,” Hermione informed the man.

“I won’t be doing that again, I think I will fly back to the hotel,” Tony dusted himself off.

“I won’t be flying with you,” Hermione answered, “I guess we can take the bus back.”

“Hang on there is a bus and you made me do the popping thing?” Tony moaned.

“The popping thing is quicker,” Hermione retorted before muttering under her breath so Tony wouldn’t hear her, “The bus isn’t that great either.”

“So this is...?” Tony queried.

“Hogsmeade, students in their 3rd year and above get to visit the village on set weekends,” Hermione took Tony’s hand in hers as she told her story, “Me, Harry and R-, me Harry and another friend had some good times down here. There are a couple of pubs, a sweet shop, a tea shop, a joke shop and a few other places.”

“Sound like a good place for the weekend,” Tony smiled but could tell Hermione was a bit lost in the memories, “So where’s this school of yours?”

“This way,” Hermione led him away from the village to where a short man was waiting, “Professor Flitwick how lovely to see you.”

“Miss Granger,” the man replied you look well, “and this is?”

“Tony Stark,” Tony held out his hand for the man to shake, “I’m Mia’s date.”

“Nice to meet you, Mr Stark,” the professor took his hand, “I was Miss Granger’s charms professor when she was a student here, she was a brilliant student,  you are a very lucky man.”

“She is still brilliant, Professor Flitwick,” Tony agreed with the man and found himself liking the small professor.

“The carriages are this way Miss Granger,” the professor pointed to where several carriages were waiting, that was being pulled by dark skeletal figures.

“Thestrals,” Hermione spoke, answering his question before he had the chance to ask it, “You can only see them if you have seen death.”

Tony only nodded as he moved towards the closet carriage before opening the door for Hermione, then following her inside.

There ride up was a quiet one, he could tell Hermione was deep in thought and he didn’t want to disturb her. He decided to look out the window instead and gaze at the beautiful castle. It really was magnificent and he was slightly envious of Hermione going to school here. After a few more minutes the carriage pulled to a halt.

“You got this,” he smiled at Hermione who was looking slightly nervous, “I am right here beside you.”

“Thanks,” she nodded back.

Tony climbed out of the carriage first so that he could help Hermione down, as she patted down her dress, he turned to her and gave her a cheeky grin, “Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?”

“Only once or twice,” Hermione whacked Tony lightly on the shoulder, “Thanks for trying to cheer me up.”

“I am only speaking the truth,” Tony pressed his lips against her forehead.

“Sure Tony,” Hermione shook her head, “Come on let’s get inside.”

“If I ever meet the man who makes you doubt how beautiful you are,” Tony muttered so Hermione wouldn’t hear him, “I would maim him.”

“Hermione!” a handsome man with light brown hair greeted them from the front steps of the castle, “I am so happy to see you.”

“Neville,” Hermione replied, “I am happy to see you too.”

“Who’s this?” Neville asked pointing at Tony, “Is he your date?”

“My name is Tony Stark,” Tony held his hand out for the man to shake; “I’m Hermione’s boyfriend.” The words felt foreign on Tony’s lips but he decided he quite liked the sound of being Hermione’s boyfriend.

“Neville,” Neville took his hand, “I am an old friend of Hermione’s, we were in Gryffindor together.”

“That’s was the house thing right?” Tony checked, trying to remember what Hermione had said earlier about the house system.

“Yeah,” Neville nodded, “What school did you go to?”

“MIT,” Tony answered, “It’s a university in America.”

“Tony’s a muggle,” Hermione answered, seeing that Neville was a little bit confused.

“Wow, that’s cool.” Neville commented, “Harry and Ron are already inside, I’m greeting everyone so I won’t be in just yet.”

“Ok,” Hermione smiled tightly, “We can catch up properly later.”

“Of course,” Neville hugged Hermione, before nodding in Tony’s direction, “It was nice to meet you, Tony.”

“You too,” Tony nodded back, before leading Hermione inside.

Tony took in his surroundings as himself and Hermione made their way inside, the castle was impressive and he was really hoping he would get to explore parts of the castle.

“I will ask Professor McGonagall,” Hermione claimed from beside him as if she knew what he was thinking, “Maybe one day over the summer when the castle is empty.”

“You are the absolute best,” he pulled her in for a tight hug.

Hermione just smiled at him, “Well we better get this over with.”

“You got this,” Tony informed them, “And look on the positive side, there is free food and alcohol.”

Hermione laughed at Tony’s comment, trust him to think with his stomach, “Valid point, Mr Stark.”

Tony allowed Hermione to pull him into, what she had called the Great Hall where the ball was taking place.

“Wow,” Tony breathed as they entered the large hall, “You can see the night sky that is so cool, is it a projection?”

Hermione laughed, “No, it’s enchanted.”

“Same thing,” Tony cheekily winked at her.

“In this case,” Hermione nodded.

 “Come on, let’s go find the bar I fancy trying wizarding alcohol,” Tony pulled Hermione into the direction of a makeshift bar in the corner of the hall.

“Of course you do, Tony,” Hermione shook her head in response.

As they made their way over, Tony felt Hermione stiffen as they passed a group of four individuals sat talking. Tony caught part of the conversation and understood why.

“So do you think Hermione is actually going to show?” the red-haired male asked his companions.

“As if,” the brunette on his arm sniggered, “She probably couldn’t find a date and would be too embarrassed about how boring her life is.”

“Kingsley says she is coming and apparently she has a date,” a dark-haired man with glasses stated, his voice laced with an annoyed edge. Tony got the impression the man wasn’t impressed with the redhead.

“It would be nice to see her,” a female redhead answered, she was also glaring at the red-haired male.

Tony’s earlier question about who had hurt Hermione was answered. This redhead had done something and Tony was going to find out what.

“Why you would want to see that frumpy, ugly, know-it-all bitch I don’t know,” the brunette shrugged her shoulders, “she’s a nobody who run off, who knows where when she and Won-Won broke up and...”

Tony felt Hermione pull him away from the group. She seemed upset and he gathered there was more to the break-up than the brunette was saying.

“Hey Mia,” Tony pulled her in for a tight hug, “I think you look gorgeous, amazing and well I am a know it all too so I cannot comment on that one.”

“He cheated on me with her,” Hermione sighed, her eyes lined with tears.

“I think he needs his head examined,” Tony smiled at her, “She looks like a hooker, and not the expensive kind.”

Hermione snorted, “Tony!”

“What?” He grinned cheekily at her, “Honestly, I don’t think even I would have let her into my bed during my playboy days, she actually looks like someone who would date a famous person just because they are famous.”

“She is,” Hermione answered.

“Come on,” Tony lead Hermione to the bar again, this time the side away from her ex, “I want to try this Firewhisky, you’ve been telling me about.”

“Alright,” Hermione nodded, “If I am going to survive the night I better do it drunk.”

“Hermione!” a different red-haired male exclaimed from behind the bar, “I cannot believe you are actually here.”

“Hey George,” Hermione replied, before introducing him, “This is Tony my date.”

“Merlin, Hermione he’s hot,” George winked at her, “Definitely a step up from my brother, a massive step, in fact.”

“George,” Hermione scolded.

“Don’t worry Hermione, I’m happily married and have no interest in your date,” George teased.

“How is Angelina?” Hermione asked.

Tony watched Hermione converse with her friend, George must be Won Won’s brother. Tony briefly remembered Hermione mentioning knowing a family of redheads and Tony guessed he would soon meet the rest.

Hermione handed him a drink which looked like it was on fire.

“I should have gathered, it would actually be on fire,” Tony commented.

“Down in one Stark,” She smirked at him.

“On three, “he raised his glass, “two, one, go!” he lifted the glass to his mouth and threw the liquid down the back of his throat, as Hermione did the same.

“Fuck,” he cursed, “that burns.”

“Firewhisky, Tony, Firewhisky,” Hermione teased him.

“I think we should get some for the tower,” Tony coughed, “I think I could get used to this stuff.”

“If you behave you can have a bottle for Christmas,” Hermione winked at him.

“Define behave?” He flirted.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond when a voice cut her off.

“I cannot believe you actually showed.”

Hermione and Tony turned around to see the dark-haired guy from earlier.

“Hey Harry,” Hermione breathed.

“Oh Hermione, I’ve missed you,” the man Harry stepped forward and pulled Hermione in for a hug.

“I’ve missed you too, Harry,” Hermione held Harry close, before letting him go so she could introduce Tony, “This is Tony, my date.”

“Your date is THE Tony Stark?” Harry raised his eyebrows, and then added at Hermione shocked expression, “I do check the muggle news occasionally.”

“You must be Harry Potter,” Tony held his hand out for the man to shake, Hermione had told him about how Harry’s past and his story, “Hermione’s told me bits about you.”

Harry took his hand and shook it before pulling him close and whispering a threat in his ear, “If you ever hurt Hermione, I will kill you Iron Man or not.”

“I have no intentions of hurting Mia,” he replied tersely.

“Come over and join the group,” Harry stated, “Ginny will be happy to see you, Lavender is doing her head in.”

“I was-“ Hermione started.

“I would like to meet your old school friends,” Tony nodded at her, before whispering in her ear, “I got you.”

“Sure, Tony I can introduce you,” Hermione replied.

Harry led them over to the table, “Look who I found at the bar,” he exclaimed.

“HERMIONE!” the red-haired stood grinning manically. “OMG, you look amazing.”

“Nice to see you too Gin,” Hermione pulled the red-haired female in for a hug.

“Who’s he?” an angry voice asked from the table.

“Ron,” Harry warned.

“Is she paying you?” the brunette, Tony guessed was Lavender looked up at him as if she was checking him out, “I mean it’s the only way she could get a guy like you.”

“I am confused,” Tony started, “Hermione is a gorgeous, wonderful woman what would make you think she’s paying me to be here.”

“She’s boring,” Ron commented, “She constantly acts like she is better than everyone because she’s a know it all.”

“Only idiots don’t like smart people.” Tony smirked, “And I happen to love that Hermione is clever, it means I actually get to have interesting conversations with her and she manages to keep up with my wavelength because I happen to be a bit of a know it all as well.”

Hermione smiled to herself as Ron spluttered.

Tony continued, “She’s not boring either, dating her is the most thrilling thing I have ever done.”

“She could be just paying you to say these things,” the Lavender chick commented.

“You are aware that I am a billionaire right?” Tony asked.

“So she’s actually a gold-digging slut,” Ron spat, “It makes sense, actually you wouldn’t open your legs for me, but the second some guy comes along who has plenty of money, you open your legs for him.”

“Ron!” Harry shouted angrily, “Don’t talk to Hermione like that, you don’t know anything.”

“Neither do you,” Ron glared with hatred in his eyes, “I had to go looking elsewhere for action because...”

Tony had heard enough, he reached across the table and pulled the redhead up by his shirt with his left hand, before pulling back his right fist and punching him in the face. Ron went sprawling to the floor.

“First off, no one calls my girl a slut, especially when your girlfriend looks like she belongs on the cover of Hooker Weekly, secondly no one belittles her for the choices she’s made and thirdly...” Tony listed but was cut off.

“What have you done to my Ron?” a plump female asked, who Tony guessed to by the boy’s mother and a woman who Hermione said had a fierce family loyalty.

“I gave him what he deserved for insulting my girlfriend,” Tony informed the woman.

“Perhaps your girlfriend shouldn’t go round after rich and famous men,” the woman hissed.

“What’s going on here?” another voice asked and Tony looked up to see a smartly dressed man.

“Kings,” Hermione whispered.

“You must be the man who coerced Hermione into coming tonight,” Tony nodded at the man, “I’m her date, Tony Stark.”

“Ah I have heard of you Mr Stark, or should I say, Iron Man?” Kings replied, “I’m Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic, now may I ask what happened?”

“Ron here was saying unsavoury things about Hermione so I punched him in the face,” Tony grinned at the man.

 “She is the unsavoury one,” the boy’s mother answered, “Sleeping around...”

“Your son cheated on her,” Tony sneered at the woman, “Hermione isn’t the type to sleep with anyone dependent on how rich, famous, and powerful they are, in fact, even if you are a god Hermione won’t sleep with you because of that. Trust me you can ask Loki the God of Mischief if you want proof.”

“Don’t be silly boy,” the woman spat.

“He speaks the truth, Molly,” Kingsley said softly, “Mr Stark here is a hero in his own right, and the man Loki he speaks of is a God from a different realm, I think is the correct term?”

“Yes,” Hermione nodded and Tony noticed she looked a bit pissed off.

“Well it doesn’t give him the right to go round punching my son,” Molly folded her arms.

“Molly,” Harry started.

“Mum, Ron deserved it, he’s been acting like a fucking prick since the war ended, he treats everyone like garbage and I am surprised no one has punched him before,” Ginny reeled off.

“Don’t speak of your brother that way,” Molly snapped, “And stop spreading lies.”

“Mia,” Tony muttered as Hermione ran off, he quickly dashed after her, following her out of the hall. By the time he had made his way around groups of people, he spotted her at the bottom of some steps, a pair of blond-haired men talking to her. 

“Mia,” he moved forward and pushed the two men out of the way, he plonked himself down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

“Excuse me,” the taller of the blond men sneered at him, “Do you have any idea how expensive this suit is?”

Tony looked up at the man, noticing he screamed aristocracy, “you must be Lucius Malfoy, Hermione has told me about your family,” he addressed them, “My name is Tony Stark, now let’s see I would place your suit to be around a hundred thousand galleons.”

The man looked affronted, shocked that this stranger knew expensive suits and their value, “Yes it cost a hundred and ten thousand galleons not that you could afford something like this.”

“What are you currently worth Mr Malfoy?” Tony asked not allowing this man to bully him; Hermione had mentioned that he was possibly richer than the wealthiest purebloods and he was curious to find out if this was true.

“I have at last count five million galleons in the bank, and around a hundred million in assets, not that it is any concern of yours Mr Stark.”

“I’m a billionaire by muggle standards,” Tony grinned, “and based on the conversion rates, I would be quite richer than yourselves.”

“Billionaire?” the younger Malfoy spluttered.

“It means I have billions of US dollars to my name,” Tony informed the men, “Now kindly fuck off so I can check on my girlfriend.”

Once the men had left he turned back to Hermione, “I’m sorry I punched him.”

“I’m not,” Hermione sighed, “I just wish Molly understood, but she’s not going to.”

“I think some of the others are on your side if that helps,” Tony hugged her, “Don’t let her ruin your evening, now how about you introduce me to all your old teachers.”

“Ok, I will just pop to the ladies and clean myself up,” Hermione pressed her lips to Tony’s cheek as she stood.

***

“I knew I should have flown in the suit,” Tony cursed as he climbed off the Knight Bus.

“I’m not going to let you fly that suit when you are drunk Mr Stark,” Hermione murmured, “you might crash and then where would I be without you?”

“I’m sure you would be fine Mia,” Tony muttered, swaying on his feet.

“I’m not sure I would be,” she replied pulling Tony close, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“I want to...” Tony whispered but was cut off by a pair of warm lips on his own.

Perhaps, he thought to himself, he would ask her on an actual date tomorrow.


End file.
